Harry's Journal
by randombookworm
Summary: Paige decided to let me have some freedom, so I got my own little piece of FanFiction. Yay.
1. Chapter 1

Hehe, Harry here. Paige has been influenced by some of her favorite fanfiction authors and decided to let me have _some _freedom by giving me my own journal. Oh joyous happiness of contentment. No, I don't own that quote, St. Fang of Boredom does. Oh, what to do for the first entry...I know! Paige wrote a few songs, and doesn't want to post them, so I will.

...

The Ing Song by Paige

lying

dying

sighing

whining

silently crying

loving

hugging

kissing

missing you

seeing

believing

dreaming of you

walking

talking

hoping

wishing you weren't gone

...

Weirdly enough, that was meant to be a funny, rhyming song at first.

...

Okay, Paige is working really hard on Some Odd Kids right now, so that should be updated soon.

...

**Shameless Advertising**

I decided to add this section in my journal, and this will be in there every update. Today, We are advertising:

St. Fang of Boredom:

She is an amazing fanfiction author, and writes for Maximum Ride books, but she has a story under Misc. Books/ Misc. Movies. It is a hilarious crossover, I highly suggest checking out both Saint and the story.

Bookworminpeace:

Look her up, on both fanfiction and dA (see below)

Deviant Art:

Many fanfiction authors (including Paige) are on dA too. Saint and the Skype crew are all on there, and are all amazing artists. DA is at www(dot)deviantart(dot)com

Cleverbot:

Talk to a computer that talks back! Go to www(dot)cleverbot(dot)com

M.G. Christiani:

M.G. is an awesome Canadian fanfiction author, and she is part of the Skype crew. Go check out her profile on here AND dA

Vera Amber:

Vera is a very inzane Maximum Ride author, part of the Skype crew, and a very funny person. I think you should go look her up.

1Click2Fame:

These people are geniuses. They live on youtube, and the best things of their's to watch are Tom's Vlogs. One word. EPIC.

Okay, that's enough Shameless Advertising. But seriously. Take some time to look around and find these people/things online

...

That was fun.

Well, I don't really know what to say, except that, most likely, no posts on weekends. Paige wants to be somewhat fair to her sisters and give them the computer on weekends. To keep herself sane, she'll be knitting in that time.

...

That's all I have to say right now, but I'll talk to you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, Harry Here

I decided to make this chapter of my journal about things I have learned from people

Paige

_No matter what people say, all that matters is that you stay true to you_

_There's no such thing as limitations_

_Never let anyone tell you how to live your life_

_Don't live by normal expectations_

Amy

_Even when people leave your life, they don't leave your heart_

_It IS possible to do the impossible_

_If you can't fly, make your own wings_

Casper

_It is possible to be more than one species _

RG

_Don't let normal things be the expected_

Kendall

_Books are portals to other worlds, and you can never get enough_

Thomas

_It is possible for a person to have many friends of the opposite gender_

_When in doubt, say "shame"_

Haley

_Every group needs someone to stop people from doing anything illegal_

Erika

_Be yourself, no matter what_

Clare

_When in doubt, quote Jim Gaffigan_

_Just let people live their life how they want to live it_

Boots

_Do something nice before asking for food_

Frankie

_It is not necessary to get up when someone is calling you_

_Always nap in the strangest of places_

Our Neighbors

_Just because you're a teenager doesn't mean you can't play dodgeball_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, Harry here...again. I decided to write a chapter on thing people would never say:

Me (Harry)

_I just LOVE the swinging flashdrive of doom_

_I never want to go back to Hogwarts_

_Wizards are completely uncool_

Paige

_Duct Tape is evil and must be destroyed_

_I love the color pink! It's just soooo pretty!_

_Cheese is so much better than llamas_

_Books are pointless and a waste of time_

_Black is way too dark for me. It makes you look evil_

_I LOVE Twilight_

Amy

_Llamas are so much better than cheese_

_Doodling is stupid_

_I hate the color green_

_I would NEVER go see movies just to make fun of them!_

_Why would you be weird? Being normal is too much fun!_

Casper

_I hate RG. She's so mean._

_Amy and Paige are perfectly reasonable._

_I love being held captive!_

RG

_Casper is evil._

_I love the box!_

_People should stick to one species._

Kendall

_Duct Tape is a waste of time_

_Books are evil_

Haley

_I hate dogs_

_You should wait until the last minute to get things done_

_I hate reading_

Erika

_Swimming is boring_

_I hate turtles_

My Neighbors

_I hate going outside_

_Of course you can eat all of my food_


End file.
